Have You Ever
by Angel Benhoff
Summary: Amy asks multiple questions. Jack finds the answer, but can they all find each other? Rated M just to be safe and for reunion. Don't own characters only the fic idea.
1. Chapter 1

"Raggedy man? Have you ever been in love?"

The question shouldn't have shocked him. If anything he should have expected it. Little miss Amelia Pond with all her questions. So when she did ask the question he couldn't explain why it shocked him so much. Sure the question hurt like hell. But shock him? It shouldn't have done that. "Yes." He replies still trying to figure out why she would ask such a thing. Really he didn't realize he had said yes. He was aiming for no.

TARDIS,DOCTOR,ROSE,MARTHA,DONNA,AMY,RORY,RIVER,CLARA,ECCLESTON,TENNANT,SMITH,CAPALDI

"Who was it?"

That question took his breath away. It had been weeks since Amy had last questioned him. As he tried to regain it he accidentally let the name slip. "_Rose_" he gasps. He gapes when he realizes he has said her name. No matter how long ago they said good-bye her name will forever haunt him.

TARDIS,DOCTOR,ROSE,MARTHA,DONNA,AMY,RORY,RIVER,CLARA,ECCLESTON,TENNANT,SMITH,CAPALDI

"Who is she?"

This question kills him. It's been about a month since her last question. He looks at Amy, the girl who waited, and decides she has to wait for the answer. It's cruel sure, but she doesn't need to know everything. "That's my business. You don't need to know about it. It's my past, let's leave it there." And with that he walks away. Maybe just maybe he can forget about her. Even if it's only for a moment, so he goes to his room, he throws stuff, and he tries to forget.

TARDIS,DOCTOR,ROSE,MARTHA,DONNA,AMY,RORY,RIVER,CLARA,ECCLESTON,TENNANT,SMITH,CAPALDI

Amy was stunned; the Doctor had never commanded her to do something. She's just about to try and find Rory when she hears a crash and races off.

As she reaches the room that the sound is coming from Rory skids around the corner. "Did you hear that?" he asks breathlessly. She nods and goes to open the door when they hear the sound of soft sobs. "She's happy. She's loved and she's happy." Realizing he needs to be alone for a moment the couple turned and walked to their room.

TARDIS,DOCTOR,ROSE,MARTHA,DONNA,AMY,RORY,RIVER,CLARA,ECCLESTON,TENNANT,SMITH,CAPALDI

As the world swam into view she gazed around the room she was in. She was worried for a moment about not knowing her surroundings, but calmed after hearing a familiar voice in the room above. "Jack?" she called her voice scratchy. A door in the ceiling opened and a head peeked in. Shock written all over his face. "_Rosie?_"

TARDIS,DOCTOR,ROSE,MARTHA,DONNA,AMY,RORY,RIVER,CLARA,ECCLESTON,TENNANT,SMITH,CAPALDI

AN: Ooh. Suspension. Wow I can't believe how easy it was to write this. Future chapters may take a bit. I'm just starting school and the teachers know how much I_**love**_ (Sarcasm) homework.

Thanks. –Angel


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: If it is in **_**Italic **_**and bold then it is a flash back. That is all. -Angel**

* * *

Previously on' Have you ever': _**As the world swam into view she gazed around the room she was in. She was worried for a moment about not knowing her surroundings, but calmed when she heard a familiar voice in the room above. "Jack?" she called her voice scratchy. A door in the ceiling opened and a head peeked in. Shock written all over their face. "Rosie?"**_

TARDIS,DOCTOR,ROSE,MARTHA,DONNA,AMY,RORY,RIVER,CLARA,ECCLESTON,TENNANT,SMITH,CAPALDI

To say Jack was shocked was an understatement. As far as he knew Rose should have been with the other Doctor in the alternate dimension, at least that's what the Doctor told him.

"_**Doctor? What's wrong? You have Rose back and you're over here sulking." Jack stated as he stood by the Doctor. The Doctor looked at his hands and then back at Rose who was talking and laughing with her mom and Sarah Jane. "I'm taking her back to the other universe to live with the meta-crisis." the Doctor said sadly. Jack looked at him and glared. "She worked so hard to find you and this is how you repay her. She'll be devastated." Jack told him in a low voice. He turned and walked away from the Doctor hearing him try and explain, saying something about humans withering or something.**_

"Jack?" her voice was scratchy, but he could identify it no matter what. Popping open the door he stuck his head down, still shocked at seeing her, and said the nick name he knew she loved, "Rosie?"

TARDIS,DOCTOR,ROSE,MARTHA,DONNA,AMY,RORY,RIVER,CLARA,ECCLESTON,TENNANT,SMITH,CAPALDI

Rose nearly jumped for joy. She'd done it. She had gotten home. Best of all, it had been Jack who found her. She wasn't sure what she would've done if it had been the Doctor. "Jack!" she said happily with a wide grin. The man in question hopped down the hole and raced over to her before giving her a hug. "I missed you Rosie." He whispered to her. She sighed in relief at finally getting home. "I missed you too." She mumbled. Jack pulled back and looked at her before handing her a class of water off the nightstand. "You look horrifying. Drink this; you're throat sounded like a lawn mower went through it." Jack instructed. Rose quickly grabbed the cup. Ecstatic to finally be with someone who knows her.

TARDIS,DOCTOR,ROSE,MARTHA,DONNA,AMY,RORY,RIVER,CLARA,ECCLESTON,TENNANT,SMITH,CAPALDI

Something was most definitely off. Amy could feel it, the Doctor had been working on the T.A.R.D.I.S. when an alarm went off. She wasn't sure which one this one was for though. The last time it had been an indicator that River had tried to cook and something had burned. The time before that was it was an indicator that something was on the T.A.R.D.I.S. that shouldn't be. So she wasn't sure whether to hide or to go get the fire extinguisher. It must be a new one because the Doctor had hit his head and then ran to the console looking at the screen before shouting at the ceiling and telling the T.A.R.D.I.S. to quit being daft that it was impossible. Needless to say, something was most definitely off and it had something to do with the words _BAD WOLF _which were flashing on the monitor and every screen in the T.A.R.D.I.S.

TARDIS,DOCTOR,ROSE,MARTHA,DONNA,AMY,RORY,RIVER,CLARA,ECCLESTON,TENNANT,SMITH,CAPALDI

It was impossible; the words shouldn't mean anything anymore. The BAD WOLF was Rose and Rose wasn't here. So why were the words on every screen available.

* * *

**AN: I hope to get another chapter up soon. See ya!**

**-Angel**


	3. Hiatus

Hello my fabulous readers! Due to my health deciding to crap on me I will be putting all stories on hiatus. Any new chapters that are posted will happen if I can feel well enough. I will be going to the hospital again to get this checked so hopefully you don't have to wait to long. So sorry, love you all.

~Angel


	4. Hiatus explanation

Hey guys! So um, bad news I will be putting this story on hiatus for a while. The notebook that has the story written out in it is still in a box because I moved into a new house. It's been about 5 to 6 months since we moved in, but I still am finding and unpacking things. I have good news though. As I had mentioned I was having medical issues and that was why things weren't getting posted as much. I am on some medications that should help me. If I'm not better by December I'll be going through the procedure again. Also, I am now on Fiction Press where I can publish my own work. Most of it is done in school, but the link is in my profile I hope you'll check it out and tell me what you think. Once again so sorry. I love you all and hope you can understand this.

~Angel Benhoff


End file.
